User blog:Greenberet69/Elrond vs Duncan
Elrond: The Half-Elven Lord of Rivendell who was the second in command of the Elves during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men to defeat the armies of Mordor and assist in defeating Sauron's physical body. vs.. Duncan: The Grey Warden Commander of Fereldan who went on a jorney to recruit Grey Wardens for the Battle of Ostagr to try and stop the Blight before it could start even recruiting the soon to be Hero of Fereldan. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Elrond and 4 Elves vs Duncan and 4 Grey Wardens The Elves will be wearing Elven armor and will be weilding swords used during the Last Alliance The Grey Wardens will be wearing Grey Warden Plate Armor and will be wielding Longswords and Grey Warden shields Battleground *Ostagar X-Factors Elrond/Duncan 89 Training 82 EDGE Elrond: Elrond had formal army training to prepare for the Last Alliance battle where Duncan didin't receive a lot of training until joining the Grey Wardens very late in his life. 90 Combat Experience 90 EDGE Even: Both have had their same amount of combat experience against the forces of Evil in their lands 83 Armor Metallurgy 80 EDGE Elrond: Elven made material has been known to be very powerful and as seen in the Last Alliance the armor does not retrict a lot of movement. Duncan has armor only covering his chest and arms leaving his legs very exposed. 83 Soldiers Armor Metallurgy 74 EDGE Elrond: Elronds soldiers wear the same armor he does. The Grey Wardens Plate armor is good but it will retrict a lot of movement and will cause heavy fatige. 95 Audacity 95 EDGE Even: Both will charge into battle against the forces of Evil and will never surrender 95 Generalship 95 EDGE Even: Both were great leaders of their armies. 0 Terrain Familiarity 100 EDGE Duncan: Duncan knows all about Ostagar where Elrond doesn't Personal Opinion: I give my edge to Elrond. He has the majority of X-Factors on his side and has the better armor and weapons The Battle Elornd: x5 Duncan: x5 In the ruins of Ostagar Duncan and 4 Grey Wardens have just arrived and plan on setting up a base for the Fereldan army to prepare for the incoming Darkspawn Horde. Unknown to both him and the Grey Wardens Elrond and 4 of his Rivendell soldiers have arrived in the area looking for the signs of Wildmen who had escaped the from the armies of Rohan after Saruman's demise. Both teams are on the opposite side of the bridge when one of the elves see Duncanc and the Wardens and mistakes them for Wildmen as they could of killed men and taken their armor. The Elf warns Elrond who orders his men to take out their Bows and prepare to fire, Duncan and the Wardens walk out onto the bridge and then Elrond signals his men to fire. The Elves let loose their arrows, Duncan looks up and sees the arrows and orders his men to raise their shields but one of the wardesn are hit through the eye while another is shot through the leg only injuring him . Duncan orders one of his Wardens to take out his crossbow and fire back, the Warden takes out the crossbow and fires striking one of the Elves in the chest Duncan yells for his men to charge and while he takes out his Sword and Dagger the Wardens take out their swords and shields and charge at the elves. Elrond orders his men into a straight line with swords at the ready while he takes out his sword and shield. The Wardens yell at the elves while charging but the elves don't flinch, as the wardens draw nearer Elrond nods at his men to prepare to strike and as the wardens get in reach the elves swing their swords at the wardens. Elrond stabs one of the Wardens through the armor while another elf is able slash a warden across the chest but Duncan and the other warden block their strikes and Duncan uses his Dagger to stab the elf right through the neck while the Warden knocks the elf back with his shield . The Warden is about the finish off the Elf when Elrond intervenes blocking the strike with his sword and knocking the Warden back with his shield while the other two elves engage Duncan. One of the elves charge at Duncan only for Duncan to slash the elf across the waist with his sword the Warden gets up and is able to block a strike from Elrond's sword and dodge a swing from the elf's sword. The Duncan charges at the elf and tries to strike the elf with his sword but the elf blocks it and jumps back as Duncan tries to stab him with the dagger and hits the Dagger out of Elrond's hand but Duncan stabs the Elf right through the chest with his sword . The elf with Elrond slashes at the warden but the armor proteccts him and the Warden stabs the elf right through the back but Elrond quickly decapitates him before he can pull his sword out . Elrond looks up at Duncan who has just recovered his Dagger and prepares to fight Elrond. The two warriors stare and walk in a circle waiting for one of them to make a move. Duncan makes the first move with a swing with his sword which is blocked by Elrond's shield and tries to stab Elrond with his dagger but is blocked by Elrond's sword. Elrond kicks Duncan in the chest and makes him fall on his back and lossing his dagger again. Elrond charges at Duncan while he is down but Duncan tries to fight back with his sword while still down but Elrond hits the sword away with his shield and stabs Duncan in the heart with his sword . Elrond pulls out his sword and yells "For Rivendell!!!" Winner: Elrond of Rivendell '''Expert's Opinion: '''Whiel Duncan had the more well trained troops and was better with his two close range weapons. Elrond had the better long range and the more better armor and training then Duncan. Category:Blog posts